Hands of Time and Death
by FlutterbyButterfly
Summary: Time, it's a funny thing, how it just keeps going, and death is even funnier, how it just keeps coming.
1. The News

Hey guys. Be nice, this is my fist X-Men story...I usually do Van Helsing, but hey, why not do my next fav movie fanfic. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-Men or whatever...but I do won my own creations soon to be introduced.

* * *

The television blared in the living room of the mansion as a number of teenagers littered the couches, chairs and floors as the X-Men watched the illuminated screen as a semi-balding man was reading of the news. Of course the news was the same as always, the same as it had been for the passed while. Mutants. The protestations against them , the debates on how to deal with them and the numerous pathetic attempts of mutants who had not learned to control their powers that tired to over throw the government's decisions with threats, hijacking, and starting fights.

In all, they caused more problems then helped and today, the news reporter had continues reports of vandals and a protest going on here and a brawl over there. After awhile the group began to get bored as a number of the teenagers whined to change the channel, but were told to shut-up by others who were busy killing the reporter off in various different ways in their minds, each one being absolutely strange and if not frightening.

Ever since Alkaline Lake, people had gotten harsher feeling towards mutants, and though the President had been persuaded them that it was no problem, and that they meant no harm, people minds were made up. Mutants had to be rid of and be rid of now.

At this point the Reporter himself seemed to be getting exhausted from repeating the same thing.

"_and today, near the Alpha theater, people claimed to see another mutant like activity. The mutant in question was walking as a group passed by her, they talked and then they all flew in various directions, while people claimed to feel" the most bone chilling cold imaginable". Then they continued to say that the persons who will remain un-named, froze in mid-flight and then were slammed to the ground_." The reporter said as Xavier's eyes went wide while the others seemed unaffected. Just another rebel mutant.

But it seemed very important to Xavier who wheeled closer to the screen, eyes fixed on the screen. He told Bobby to turn it up to which he obliged just as the reporter was giving a description.

"_the mutant was said to be about 5'4, with dark brown hair, a fair complexion and wearing a dark purple sweater and faded blue jeans_" the reported said and then moved onto the next news.

Xavier's eyes stayed glued to the screen as Orora approached him, worry staining her eyes as her hand laid on his shoulder. He moved, startled as he looked up at her.

"Professor....what's wrong?" she asked, as he seemed torn between a state of shock and happiness.

"she's back"

* * *

oaky there you go...please R&R no reviews.equal.No chapters.

* * *


	2. Time Won't Heal

Alright, I'll make it clear. This is NOT a mary-sue, I hate those things to death, if I could I'd beat them with a stick but as it were that's impossible so sorry to all those who were thrown off by the summary, there is a plot and such. I was also skeptical about the summary and though of changing it, this made up my mind.Okay Okay....no more blackmialing...jeez you guys are not fun :( lol. But that's for telling em those things....last thing I want is it to be missinterpred by others. Kudos to you good guys.

Well, onto the story.

Thankies to all those who reviewed.

**Disclaimer**: me no own X-Men...BUT me do own me stuff.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The insane rhythmic fashion of a near by pocket watch was slowly driving everyone on the subway insane as the petit figure, also the owner of said annoying watch, simply stared out in front of her. People were grumbling and mumbling as they attempted to block out the sound with overly loud conversations, but no matter what they tried either the ticking got louder, or they just noticed it even more. And saw it as the biggest nuisance on the face of the earth.

But the figure took no notice to this as she looked blankly in front of her, many were speculating that she was dead, while other though she was just asleep. The sleep bid won but the obvious rise and fall of her chest, a clear sign of breathing. Her hands laid in her lap where in the palms of her hands laid the pocket watch which the passengers glared at with a sort of hilarious loathing. But she still took no notice to the annoyed glares, as people silencing prayed that they're stop would just be the next one.

Swaying, the subway make it's way nosily to a stop as the caller voice rung though the intercom. "North Boulevard Station" it said as passengers gladly rushed off, including the girl. She maintained her blank look as a sigh seemed to engulf the departing train.

The weather itself seemed to match this figure's demure as she walked up the subway stairs and in to the cold wind of winter. Wrapping her coat tighter around her body, she showed the first sine off life in her eyes as she rubbed them and covered a large yawn, as if she had slept for a very long time. Completing this task of waking up, she continued on her way, seeming to not be bothered by the people looking in a suspicion manner at her purple sweater and faded jeans.

* * *

After the quick and silent "she's back", Xavier had returned to his office and locked the door. The sounds of drawers opening and closing, accompanied with the percussions of moving paper and heavy sighs. Scotty had passed by the office several times, temped to nock, but though better of it every time and would return to doing nothing. The mansion itself was in a seemly dark gloom as Scotty would wander about.

Everyone knew why he was like the way he was now, distant and reserved, and no one dared bring up the reason, the reason of his sadness. Jean. Ever since her unexpected death he had become engrossed with the missions given, and when they were done he'd sit up in the bedroom they had once shared and sit there. Sometime with the light on, sometimes with it off, either way he'd just sit there, wanting to be alone with his sadness and regret of not being strong enough to help her.

That was what he though, that he wasn't strong enough to help her. It slowly killed him inside, the though of a world with out Jean. And no matter what people said or did, or tried, nothing would help.

Everyone missed her, Orora had lost a best friend, someone she had know for years. It would be now a month since her death, and Ororo was trying her best to get things back on track. Logan was no help as he mostly refrained from talking and managed with fragmented sentences and mono-syllables. Beer had become his best friend and the kitchen his domain.

The students were also effected. It was a blow to them and their thoughts on things. They had always know that they lived in a dangerous world for mutants and in a dangerous world itself but this, this incident proved it. The newer students felt sad but not mortified as the older students were, the students who had known and like Jean Grey. To them this was big, and hard to believe.

* * *

Xavier could not remember the last time he was so engrossed in research of a mutant, he supposed the last ones were Rogue and Logan. But this was different, very different. This was her, and he was not going to let her slip out his fingers again.

Rummaging through papers he wheeled about his office, drawer through drawer, and folder through folder.

Finally after a while he had settled at his desk, reading through papers and even highlighting a few things...something he had never done before. The papers were few, but had been placed around the room, and now as he sat, eyes skimming and papers he seemed to be a treasure hunter, one clue away from his prize.

Several times he had heard someone walk by his office, and knew who it was. Normally he would have let them in but this, this commanded his full and undisturbed attention. Mumbling to himself he reread the documents several times and jotted things down on a separate piece of paper.

"I do believe I've got you now" he said to himself as he placed down his paper and sat back in his wheelchair. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

* * *

k, hope that was good...better not sound mary-sue like or I may kill myself...the day I do a mary-sue I hope will never come. R&R


End file.
